Life besides Hollywood
by Leddielover34
Summary: Eddie Duran has a secret hobby and nobody knows about it. He meets a girl there. Who is this girl? What will happen to them? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1 - Beginning

**The story what I promised. Hope you will like it! I don' what is this with me but I always get inspired at 1 am. LOL. I start it at 1 am and finshed it now half past two. If you like it please review! I don't own any rights of Hollywood Heights.**

**Enjoy. Bridget. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Beginning**

**Flying back to LA on Eddie's jet**

**Jake:** So Eduardo I just wanna say that you were amazing, this tour was amazing and just thank you for letting me to be your manager. I'm so proud of what we have achieved.

**Eddie:** Thank you Jake! You're a the best manager ever! We make a pretty good team!

**Jake:** Hell yeah! So now we're done with the nice things, go back to business!

**Eddie:** No, no! Stop it right here! No business for a while OK? I need my time off.

**Jake:** But we have to…

**Eddie:** No, Jake there's no but! Like I said I'm gonna go off and I suggest it to you as well.

**Jake:** Eddie you can't leave now, you need to…

**Eddie:** Oh my Gosh? Jake, do you ever stop?

**Jake:** …

**Eddie:** When was the last time when you saw your wife?

**Jake:** …

**Eddie: **See. Go home, be with Tracy and relax a little bit! Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine. The buzz of the tour is still out there and we don't need to make more publicity now.

**Jake:** Fine.

**Eddie laughed and then Brenda came into the room.**

**Brenda: **Mr. Duran, Mr. Madsen please buckle up your seat belt. We will be landing soon.

**Eddie:** Thanks Brenda and how many times do I have to tell you that call me Eddie. Mr. Duran is my father.

**She laughed and said:** OK Eddie.

**He flashed his millon dollars smile at her and then she left. Like she said after a few minutes they landed. Jake and Eddie stepped out of the plane and th screaming fans were all over the airport. He went up to them and took photos and signed a few autographs. **

**Reporter:** Eddie your tour was amazing. Everyone loved it. So what are you gonna after that? What can we expect?

**Eddie:** Well I'm just gonna relax. No works for a while, just me and my music.

**Jake:** Eddie we need to go.

**Reporter:** Well as I see you have to go.

**Eddie:** Yeah.

**Reporter:** Thank you for the interview.

**Eddie just nodded with a smile. He stepped a few steps back and shouted.**

**Eddie:** Thank you guys for coming out tonight! I love you all! Be good for each other.

**He waved and got in the limo after Jake. The fans just kept screaming his name and „I love you"s.**

**Jake:** So Ed, what are you gonna do on your alone time.

**Eddie:** I don't know write some music, relaxing and just enjoying my life. Have some problem with that?

**Jake:** No, just happy you will write songs. You know the label won't be so happy.

**Eddie:** Jake don't start it.

**He put his hands up in defense.**

**Jake:** I didn't say anything.

**As a cue the car had stopped and the driver spoe up.**

**Driver:** Mr. Duran, we are here at Mr. Madsen's house.

**Eddie:** Thank you Tony!

**Jake:** Well goodbye! I will see you around! And just you to know I'm doing everything for you.

**Eddie:** I know Jake and I appreciate it.

**They shaked hands and hugged.**

**Eddie:** Say hi Tracy for me!

**Jake:** Will do! Bye!

**Eddie:** Bye!

**Jake stepped out and the driver pulled up. Eddie decided to pay a visit to his parents. He missed them so much while he was on tour, so he told the driver the address and then they were headig to the MK. They arrived after 20 minutes and the club was already open. He stepped out of the car and was surrounded with the flashes of the cameras and the reporter's questions. He ignored all of them and made his way into the club. He greated Grace with a hug and then went up to his parents apartment. He knocked on the door and it was fluttered open by his very happy mom. She instantly pulled him into hug.**

**Katy: **Oh Gosh! Eddie I've missed you so much!

**Eddie:** I've missed you too ma.

**Katy:** So how was the tour? How are you? I wanna know everything.

**Max:** Katy cut him some sluck. He's just come back. At least first let him in.

**Eddie:** Pop!

**Max:** Hey buddy!

**Max pulled him into a hug as well.**

**Max:** Come on in.

**They all came and sat down on the couch in the living room.**

**Katy:** So Eddie how was your tour?

**Eddie:** It was great and everything but I'm happy to be I'm home. Don't get me wrong I love my fans but it feels so great to be back.

**Max:** Yes we're happy that you're home too. Your mom missed you like crazy.

**Eddie:** Just mom? **– He said with a sad face.**

**Max:** OK I missed you too.

**They all laughed.**

**Katy: **So what's next?

**Eddie:** Well I'm gonna take off some time for myself and my music. I'm kinda tired after the tour.

**Katy:** Yeah that's a great idea. I've been telling you Jake makes you work so hard.

**Eddie:** Yeah. I told him to relax too. He is always with me and has no time for his wife.

**They kept talking for 30 minutes when Eddie decided that it was time for him to go home.**

**Eddie:** Hey guys would you mind me going home. I'm really tired and I wanna sleep in my own bed.

**Katy:** No of course not. It was so great to see you.

**He hugged both of his parents and get ready to leave.**

**Eddie:** It was so great to see you guys. Love ya! See you soon.

**And with that he left. He went home and get ready for bed. He changed into his pajama and fell into the bed. He was so tired so he immediately fall asleep.**

* * *

**The next morning**

**He woke for the sound of his alarm. He turned around and looked at the clock. It was 9 am. After he managed to stand up he went to bathroom and took a shower. He then changed and went downstairs to have a breakfats. When he was done he realized that he had nothing to do, so he decided that he's gonna spend this day with doing his second favourite hobby. Music is the first of course. He grabbed his keys, put on his disguise then went down to his car. After a ten minutes long drive he arrived to one of his favourite place. One of his place where he always go if he want to be away from his rockstar life. The place that nobady knows about. He got of the car and made his way in. Going into the dressing room he saw a really girl there. She didn't seem familiar to him so he thought that she's new here. **

**Girl:** Hey.

**Eddie:** Hey. Are you new here?

**Girl:** No, I'm not. I've been coming here since I was four.

**Eddie:** Oh weird, then why haven't I seen you before?

**Girl:** How long have you been coming here?

**Eddie:** 2 years I think.

**Girl:** Then because I was in England, at Oxford University.

**Eddie:** Oh I see.

**Girl:** So what's your name?

**Eddie:** Oh…um… promise you won't freak out.

**Girl:** Why would I?

**Eddie took off his disguise.**

**Girl:** You are Eddie Duran?

**Eddie nodded.**

**Girl:** My dad's never mentioned that Eddie Duran are coming here.

**Eddie:** Wait did you just say dad?

**Girl:** Yes, my dad…

**Girl's dad:** Oh hey guys! I see you two have already met. That's great cause Eddie she will be your trainer.

**Eddie:** What and what about you?

**Girl's dad:** I'm sorry but I can't have you. I have so much things to do. But I promise you that she is as much good as I was, even better. So get used to it! I've gotta go! Bye guys!

**Girl:** So it looks like I'm gonna be your new trainer.

**Eddie:** Yeah it does.

**Girl:** My name's …

* * *

**Well here's the new story. I hope you guys liked it! Let me know if you want me to continue it! What do you think Eddie's hobby is? What do you think who is the girl and her dad? Good night guys! Love you all! Happy holidays!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The first ecounter

**So the second chapter is here hope you will like it. I hope everyone had a great and save christmas. Please review and enjoy! Bridget. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The first encounter**

_**She just ran, ran and ran as fast as she could and tried to get rid of her chaser. After going into an alley she thought that she was safe but she was wrong. All of a sudden, out of the blue somebody jumped on her and grabbed her neck.**_

_**Man:**__ You thought that you can get away from me that easily bitch?_

_**Girl:**__ Please, plea…se don't hurt me._

_**Man:**__ Oh the little princess is begging? So funny. __**– He let out a sarcastic laugh and tightened his grip on her neck. –**__ You're asking me not to hurt you after the way you had hurt me?_

_**Girl:**__ What are you talking about? Who are you?_

_**Man:**__ Who am I? WHO AM I? __**– He yelled at her and took off his mask.**_

_**The girl's eyes widened at sight of the man's face. She couldn't believe he was the one who was choking her.**_

_**Girl:**__ This is you? Why, why are you doing this to me?_

_**Man:**__ Oh I don't know maybe because you ruined my life and all my chances to make myself somebody._

_**Girl:**__ Oh you know that is not my fault. I have never told my dad to fire you, it was all on him._

_**Man:**__ Don't you dare tell me it's not your fault. _

_**Girl: **__Please… pleas. I can…can't bre..ath._

_**She closed her eyes. She couldn't breath and she felt that the air is leaving her lungs. But suddenly the air started flowing again. She opened her eyes and see an other man beating up her attacker. She leaned against the wall and just watch them fighting but suddenly the noises of the boys' fight were gone then she felt a shaking feeling on her shoulder.**_

_**Woman:**__ Ma'am_

_**Woman:**__ Ma'am_

**She jumped up from her seat and sighed several times before she answered.**

**Girl:** I'm sorry what?

**Stewardess: **Sorry for waking you up but we will be landing soon so you need to buckle up your seat belt.

**Girl:** Oh OK, thank you for the warning!

**The stewardess nodded then left. When she was alone she buckled up her seat belt then started to wondering about her dream. She thought she got over him but it looks like she didn't. She hasn't had a dream like this lately but it's maybe because she's coming back. Her thoughts were interrupted by the loudspeaker.**

**Loudspeaker: **Ladies and gentlemen! Our plane is going to land on the runaway of the LAX airport in a few minutes, so please buckle up your seatbelt. Thank you for choosing our airline. We hope that you have a save trip. Have a nice day!

_**Girl's thought:**__ Finally I'm home. I can't wait to see my friends and family. I've really missed when I was away and I can't wait to start training again. I'm going to start over everything in my life and this time nothing will get in the way._

**Like they said the plane landed and everyone was able to leave it. The girl didn't have anybody to pick her up cause she wanted to keep her homecoming as a suprise so she needed to call a cab. Waiting for the cab the thought of her dream earlier hit her mind again. She still couldn't get over the fact of the mystery guy. It was like she has already met him and she didn't even see his face. And with that her cab arrived. She stand up from the bench and got in the car. She told the driver the address and they were on their way to her home. On the way to start her life over. When the cab parked in front of her house she payed for the drive and got out. Walking up to the front door she let out a really big sigh. After accumulating enough guts she went trough the door to see nothing in there. She checked all the room but nobody was there then she heard a noise from outside. She looked trough the window and saw her parents working in the garden. Rushing out of the door she reached the yard. She cleared her throat to make her presence known. They jumped a little at the her voice but when they noticed her being there they ran towards and pull her into a big bear hug.**

**Girl's mom:** Oh my God, oh my God you're home. You are acutally here.

**Girl:** Yes mom I'm here.

**Girl's dad:** We've missed you so much.

**Girl:** I've missed you too guys. **– She said with tears in her eyes.**

**Girl's mom:** What are you doing here? Why didn't you call that you're coming home?

**Girl:** I wanted it to be a suprise but can we eat first and I will tell you the rest? I'm starving.

**Girl's dad:** Of course sweetie. **– He said and gently kissed her forehead.**

**They all went inside and had a nice lunch together. The girl tell them everythig about her journey in England.**

**Girl's mom: **Honey why didn't you call I wanted to be there at your graduation day.

**Girl:** I know you did mom but you guys have a lot of things to do here in LA and I didn't want distract you and me draging you to England would've been a really big distract

**Girl's dad:** And now that you're back, what are you planing to do?

**Girl:** I don't know, I don't know acutally. All I know is that I want to go back to training. I've really missed it and I want to continue it.

**Girl's dad:** That's great. I already have a task for you.

**Girl:** What is it?

**Girl's dad: **I have a client and I can't have him anymore so I need an another trainer for him and you're the best choice.

**Girl:** Thanks dad. So who is he?

**Girl's dad:** You will see but now I've gotta go. Be at the stadion at 3.

**Girl:** OK bye.

**After his dad left, she helped her mom clearing the table, then went to her room and started packing her stuffs. After she was done, she decided to go to the stadion earlier. So se grabbed her training stuffs, put it into a sports bag. She went to her long time no see car and drove to the stadion. As soon as she arrived, she quickly got out and rushed inside the building. She went to the dressing room and started changing. When she was about to take off her top, a boy with a hoody and sun glasses walked in. He was just staring at her so she decided to break the silence.**

**Girl:** Hey!

**Eddie:** Hey! Are you new here?

**Girl:** No, I'm not. I've been coming here since I was four.

**Eddie:** Oh weird, then why haven't I seen you before?

**Girl:** How long have you been coming here?

**Eddie**: 2 years I think.

**Girl:** Then because I was in England, at Oxford University.

**Eddie:** Oh I see.

**Girl:** So what's your name?

**Eddie:** Oh…um… promise you won't freak out.

**Girl:** Why would I?

**Eddie took off his disguise.**

**Girl:** You are Eddie Duran?

**Eddie nodded.**

**Girl's thoughts:** I'm gonna kill my dad for not telling me that Eddie Duran is training here.

**Girl:** My dad's never mentioned that Eddie Duran are coming here.

**Eddie:** Wait did you just say dad?

**Girl:** Yes, my dad…

**Girl's dad:** Oh hey guys! I see you two have already met. That's great cause Eddie she will be your trainer.

**Eddie:** What and what about you?

**Girl's dad:** I'm sorry but I can't have you. I have so much things to do. But I promise you that she is as much good as I was, even better. So get used to it! I've gotta go! Bye guys!

**Girl:** So it looks like I'm gonna be your new trainer.

**Eddie:** Yeah it does.

**Girl:** My name's Loren. It's nice to meet you.

**Eddie:** Same here.

**Loren:** I know that the appointment wasn't set up for now but would you mind putting it a little earlier?

**Eddie:** No, not at all.

**Loren:** Great. Get dressed and we can start right away.

**Eddie nodded and started undressing himself but then he saw Loren taking off her shirt.**

**Eddie:** Ohh… do you want me ohh…

**Loren:** No you don't have to. I'm not bashful.

**Eddie:** Okiiiee.

**Loren:** I'm dressing here because the stadion doesn't have a lady dressing room.

**Eddie:** I know. I haven't seen many girl around here.

**Loren:** It seems like I'm the only one.

**Eddie:** It's nothing you should be ashamed of. I think it's great if a girl is fighting.

**Loren:** Thanks.

**After this little chat they started changing. Loren felt Eddie's gaze on her while she was changing. **

**Loren's thoughts:** I can feel that Eddie's watching me. I'm gonna tease hima little bit.

**She slowly took off her shirt and prentended like she droped it and bent down to pick up.**

**Eddie's thoughts:** Oh my Goshh. I swear this girl is gonna be the death of me. OK Eddie just look away… Do it… Do it… No. No. please do not bend down. Ohh her ass is perfect. No, no, no…

**Eddie:** Look away man.

**As soon as he realized that he said it out loud, 100 different shades of red appeared on his cheeks. By this time Loren was done with changing and she just chuckled when she heard what Eddie said.**

**Loren:** Ok so I'll meet you at ring.

**Eddie just simply nodded cause he was too embarassed to speak. He quickly changed and ran to the ring. Loren was stretching when Eddie appeared. He felt himself staring again. This girl really turns him on and it's really hard for him not to jump on her. He shaked the thought out of his head and he went to stretch as well. After that he was ready for the training.**

**Loren:** OK! Let's see how good you are!

**Eddie:** OK what do I have to do?

**Loren:** What do you think? Fight!

**Eddie:** Wait, you want me to fight with you.

**Loren:** Yes. Do you have a problem with that?

**Eddie:** Yes. I'm not gonna fight with a girl.

**Loren:** You were the one who's said it's cool if a girl is fighting.

**Eddie:** Yes but I didn't mean it that way.

**Loren:** Well I get it that way… and what's wrong with fighting with me?

**Eddie:** I don't wanna hurt you.

**Loren:** What if I'm gonna hurt you.

**Eddie:** Oh I would doubt that.

**Loren:** The first and most important rule is: Do not underestimate your opponent. … Don't be so childish.

**Eddie:** OK. OK. I'll do it.

**Each of them went to their corner and put their leg sin transverse. After the gang they started the fight. Eddie started with a kick but Loren was faster than him and crouched down so she parried his attack. She put her leg out and turning around she kicked his legs causing him to loose his balance. Eddie fell on his abdomen and Loren jumped on him and she yanked both of his arms behind him. She put her knee on them so Eddie became unable to move. She leaned down to his ears and whispered.**

**Loren:** See I told you.

**Eddie's thoughts:** I think I like this girl. **– He thought with a smile on his face.**

* * *

**So what do you think? Want another chapter? What do you think about her dream? Who do you think is Loren's chaser or her saver? What do you think what will happen to Loren and Eddie? Please review! Good night guys! Much love! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Attraction

**Yikes! I managed to finish this chapter before midnight. Working on a new one for Eddie's daughter. Hope you will like it. Please review and enjoy! Have a good weekend! Bridget. :)**

**(One question. What do you think about my English? My teacher hates me and he says that I'm not good at it. So I thought why not ask you guys.)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Attraction**

**Eddie and Loren have been fighting over the last 1 hour. No matter how hard Eddie has tried, he couldn't find Loren's weak point. All of his attacks have gone to the wrong place or Loren's parried them. Eventually he managed to press her to the ground. Now Loren was lying on her back and he was sitting above her with his hands on her shoulders. He had a big grin on his face.**

**Eddie:** Finally!

**Loren smiled and with one move she rolled them over and next thing she knew that Eddie rolled them over again. They kept doing this until they reached the edge of the ring. Loren ended up on the top and now both of them were out of breath.**

**Eddie:** OK. I give up. You're too good. **– Panting**

**Loren: **Oh just admit that you love being below.

**Eddie:** Well I can't deny it.

**Loren: **By the way thank you. And trust me I don't say it very often but you're not so bad yourself.

**Eddie:** Should I take it as compliment?

**Loren:** Maybe. **– Whispering.**

**That was the moment when they forgot about the world around them and started leaning in. When Loren realized what was happening she quickly recovered herself.**

**Loren:** Wanna take break? After that we can start practising again but I'm just pretty exhausted right now.

**Eddie:** Yeah, OK. Let's do it!

**She rolled down from him and they laid next to each other and started thinking. They were taking in everythin what's just happened.**

**Eddie's thoughts:** OK, that was pretty intense. Was I hallucinating or Loren was really leaning in? I wish she hasn't pulled back. I wanna know how her lips taste. I want this girl. I don't care what it takes, I'm gonna make this girl mine! A few more trainings like this and she won't be able to pull back.

**Loren's thoughts:** OMG! What's just happened? Why did I want to kiss him so bad? No, Loren he's a rockstar, I'm sure he has a supermodel girlfriend. And you can't just feel that way after evreything.

**She shaked the thought out of her head and they started talking about their life. Talking with her made Eddie want her more. **

**Loren:** Ok. Enough resting. Get up!

**Eddie:** OK boss!

**He jumped up and Loren laughed at him. They did some more exercises and after these they both were tired as hell, so they decided to call it a day. They walked back to the dressing room and it was now Eddie's turn to tease Loren. He walked to his stuffs and took off his muscle shirt and shorts so he was only in his underwear. He grabbed a towel and started rubbing his sweaty body. He made sure he touched every part of his body. Loren couldn't take her eyes off him and Eddie was very happy to see that. It won't take much time he thought. He really enjoyed this switch in the situation. Loren on the other hand not really. It was really hard for her not to drool over his tensed biceps. When she was able to move her body she looked away and quickly grabbed her cloths then put them on. She then noticed that her bag was on the top of the wardrobe. She went to take it off, but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't reach it. When Eddie saw Loren trying to reach her bag he walked over to help. He stood behind her and put his hand on her waist. He reached up and took it off for her. She turned around and was pressed between Eddie and the wardrobe. They made eyecontact and the feeling of forgeting about the world came up again. Eddie dropped her bag, put his other hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him and closed the gap between them. Eddie's look trailed down to her lips and she did the same. They both felt themselves leaning in, but unfortunately someone burst through the door. They pulled back and the two of them were very embarressed. Loren picked up her bag and left the room. Eddie went up to the person and punched him on his arm very hard.**

**Person:** Ouch! What was that for?

**Eddie:** For coming through that door now! Why now? I was so close!

**Person:** Sorry mate for not being able to look through the door. And by the way why was a stranger girl in the male dressing room with you?

**Eddie:** Haven't you noticed it yet that the stadium doesn't have a female dressing room? And she wasn't a stranger she is my trainer.

**Person:** What?! Are you serious?! What happened with Trent?

**Eddie:** He can't have me anymore.

**Person:** And he just dropped you and hired a girl for his place?

**Eddie:** Ian she's not just a girl. She's his daughter.

**Ian:** And? She's still a weak woman.

**Eddie:** I'd love to hear you say that again after a tempering with Loren… She's not like the other girls. She doesn't care about the cloths or the appearances. She shows people who she really is. She's strong, she's beutiful and she's just… perfect.

**Ian:** Oh man you're in deep.

**Eddie:** No… what… what are you talking about?

**Eddie started blushing because Ian was right. He's in deep and he can't deny it. Now he just need to find a way to get this girl round.**

* * *

**After the hot and intense situation with Eddie Loren went out of the building as fast as she could. She needed to clear her head. She needed to talk to someone. Things have headed up in the dressing room and it was too much for her. The history reapet itself and she can't let it go further. It can't happen again. She stepped into her car and drove off to the person's place where she always could pour out her heart. She parked her car in front of the building and walked up to her door. She knocked and within a minute someone opened. Loren just smiled and the person inside the house couldn't believe her eyes.**

**Person: **AHHH! **– She ran up to her and pulled her into an embrace –** OMG! OMG! Loren you're home!

**Loren:** Yes, I am.

**Person:** I've missed you so so much.

**Loren:** Me too Mel, me too.

**She finally pulled away then dragged her into her apartment and flooded her with questions.**

**Loren:** OK Mel stop! One question at a time please!

**Mel:** Sorry, sorry! It's just so good to see you again! So how long have you been back?

**Loren:** I got back today.

**Mel:** And you didn't call me?!

**Loren:** Sorry Mel! I just had to pack my stuffs out and my dad asked me to do something…

**Mel:** OK, I forgive you! But now tell me everything from the start!

**Mel:** Loren this all is so great, but why are you so depressed?

**Loren:** Ohh, it's a long story.

**Mel:** I have time.

**Loren:** No, Mel. I don't really wanna talk about this.

**Mel:** Come on Lo! You know you can tell me anything.

**Loren hesitated at first because she didn't want to talk about it. She knew that she came here to talk it out but now she wasn't so sure. Nothing to lose, she thought. She then decided to talk.**

**Loren: **It all started with my dad's request…

**She started telling her the story of her day. She told her everything from the homecoming till the end. She told her about her task and how he met Eddie. She unfolded her the incident in the dressing room, then what happened in the ring and lastly the second incident in the dressing room. While she was telling Mel this, she kept Eddie's presence as a secret. She didn't want Mel to know who is the guy.**

**Mel:** Oh, Loren! I think you should have this out with him. Tell him how you feel. Tell him to stop hitting on you, cause you don't want him to.

**Loren:** Mel that's the problem! I want him to. I've never felt a attracion like this.

**Mel:** Then I don't see a problem here. Loren, not every guy is like him. You have to move forward in your life and forget about the past. If you like this guy, then go for it girl!

**Loren:** Maybe you're right. I have to move on. I've gotta stop being anxious.

**Mel:** See! And now tell me! Who is the guy?

**Loren:** Not happening. But now I have to go. Thanks for the talk! See you later!

**She then rushed out of Mel's place and hopped back into her car. She started her enigine and drove off to the spot where she most loves being alone.**

* * *

**After he had talked to Ian, he put his cloths on and then went home. He tried to keep his mind off but he had no luck with. With everything he did Loren always got into his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He then tried to get himself into writing and it worked. He wrote his feelings down, but Loren was still in his head. Now that there was nothing else he could do, he decided to take a drive and get some fresh air. He grabbed his keys, put on his leather jaceket and went down to his car. He drove to a one of his favourite place. When he arrived he saw an other car parking at the bottom of the hill. It was weird cause mostly no one is here. He took his disguise out of the glove compartment then walked up to the hill. He was very suprised when he saw the person there. This girl is everywhere, he thought to himself. He walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. She was more suprised than Eddie. She quickly stood up and stepped back.**

**Loren: **What are you doing here? Who are you? Have you been following me?

**First Eddie was confused but then he realized that he forgot to take off his disguise. He quickly pulled off his sunglasses making his face visible. Loren was shocked. How did Eddie know about this place? Was he following her?**

**Loren:** Eddie. What, what are you doing here?

**Eddie:** Well I had a lot in my mind and decided to take a drive to clear my head. And this is my spot for that, so what are you doing at my spot?

**Loren:** No, this my spot.

**Eddie:** Well then I guess we have to share it. Who would've that we have so much alike?

**Loren:** Yes, who would've thought?

**They sat down and started staring at the view before them. 10 minutes passed and they still were sitting next to each other in an awkward silence. Eddie had enough and broke it.**

**Eddie:** So what are you doing up here?

**Loren:** Ohh… I just wanted to clear my head.

**Eddie:** Oh really?

Pleas don't ask more, please! **– thought Loren.**

**Eddie:** Why? What's in your mind?

**Loren:** I'm just not really sure about stuffs.

**Eddie:** What kind of stuffs?

**Loren:** Stuffs what happened today at the stadium.

**Eddie: **What happened at the stadium?

**Loren:** The incidents in the dressing room between us. I just don't what happened or what was going to happen.

**Eddie:** Ohh… Well I can show you what was going to happen.

**He said and then he started leaning in but Loren stopped him.**

**Loren:** Eddie please no. This isn't right. **– Whispering.**

**She turned her face away because she couldn't look in his eyes. She knew if she would make eye contect with hi, then there was no way she could resist him.**

**Eddie grabbed Loren's chin then turned her face back.**

**Eddie:** Loren, please! Don't fight it! I see in your eyes that you want it to.

**Loren:** Yes, Eddie I want it. My heart says that I should let you kiss me, but my head is rejects cause I don't want to get my heart broken again. – She said with tears in he eyes.

**Eddie:** Loren please listen to me! Ever since I saw you I couldn't get you out of my mind. You've got a hold on me and it pulled me towards you like a magnet. You have no idea how much I wanted to kiss you during our training session. I've never felt like this with anyone so you can be sure of that I'm not gonna break your heart.

**He then leaned in again and didn't leave time for Loren to reject. He brushed his lips against her and started moving it slowly. Loren wanted to pull away cause she still thought that it wasn't the right thing to do but she gave in the kiss eventually.**

* * *

**So this was it. What do you think? Want another chapter? Please review! Good night! Much love! **


End file.
